Danielle Evans
Danielle "Danii" Evans is an eighteen year old girl from Broken Arrow, Oklahoma. She lived a seemingly normal life until the Purple Eyed demon abducted her on her way home from school. Her spirit was ripped from her body, and by chance she latched onto Brandon Hawkes. After her death in Alma, she manifests as a tiny floating ball of light, usually found near Stan. History Early Life Born and raised to a traditional family in Oklahoma, Danii lived a normal life with her family. Her father was a Pastor of the People of Faith and therefore he sheltered his children, especially his "baby girl", Danii. From the flashbacks in "The Limit Does Not Exist", it seems that Danii was quite introverted, not integrating well with the other children. She is shown befriending Kylie, a cheerleader, in middle school, who seems to have encouraged her to come out of her shell. Kylie and Danii's older sister, Dawn, are shown dragging Danii along to cheerleading practices. She is also seen kissing a boy in a varsity jacket, who she later tells Stan is her boyfriend, Erik. Pre - Season 2 The flashbacks show Danii walking home alone after having missed the school bus. Along the way a man in a suit stopped her, Danii saw a flash of purple eyes before everything went dark. Not much is known about what happened after this, though Danii has a vague recollection of a lot of pain. As a result, she has blocked all of the related memories from returning. Danii's spirit was left in that shack, confused and with no memories, until Bran, Ollie and Stan stumble across her. As these are the first humans to come across her spirit, Danii unwittingly attaches to Bran. Scared and confused, she stays silent in his head until he goes missing for six months after "Parental Supervision Required" and loses his memories. Over the six months she does her best to try keep Bran alive and as safe as he can be. She also holds back the vague memories she has of his friends and family, she knows he doesn't want to be near them and gets the impression that it's dangerous for him to be with them. Season 2 In "Get In, Loser. We're Going Hunting", Stan and Ollie find a video on YouTube of Bran killing a McDonalds cashier in Denver. They find Bran in a Starbucks not far from the McDonalds and demand to know where he's been for the last six months. A confused Bran has no idea who they are and tries to leave, when Sam knocks him out with a sedative patch. Danii takes control of his body, acting on impulse she chucks the fresh latte in Sam's face and continues trying to leave. Bran wakes up and regains control, agreeing to go with the others to find out who he is. He accompanies them to the RV, where Stan knocks him out again. Danii, realising Ollie's suspicion and her earlier mistake of not playing dead doesn't take over, which only confirms to Ollie that Bran is not the only one there. Sam briefly considers restraining Bran to stop him leaving, though Ollie vetoes the idea. When Bran wakes up, Danii tells him about Sam's plan, and an angry Bran tries to leave the RV. Danii watches frightened as Sam pulls out a gun to stop Bran leaving, and an increasingly furious Bran unknowingly uses his powers, hurting Sam but not killing him. Ollie follows Bran out of the RV, asking Bran does Bran know about the other thing in his head. Bran, still furious, tries to leave, though Elliot catches up to him and refuses to let him go. Growing increasingly upset by the situation, Bran begins using his powers on Elliot. Ollie asks Bran does Bran even know that he's doing it, to which Bran is confused as to what Ollie means. Elliot lets go of Bran before he dies, and Ollie demands to speak with Danii. Bran tries to call the police, but Ollie hits him, knocking him out. Danii takes over as Ollie pins her to the ground. She reacts on pure instinct and slams Ollie into the outside of the RV. The police arrive at the scene and Bran, Stan, Ollie and Sam are taken into police custody. During the interrogation, Bran tells the officer what happened, telling him that he had been kidnapped and drugged by the others and that the police should check the RV for illegal weaponry. Bran is offered his phone call, and calls a number he remembers. Crowley answers and tells Bran that he'll be there shortly. A while later, Crowley appears at Bran's cell and tells Bran about Danii (to her shock as he could see her and talk with her) and gives him his memories back, though they come back slowly and stop on the way to Cairo. Danii takes this opportunity to ask if Crowley knew anything about her, as she has no memories of herself. Bobby, Dusty, Petra and Cassie arrive shortly after, breaking the group out of the prison and taking them back to Bobby's house. Bran's memories coming back leaves him disorientated and upset and he locks himself in Bobby's study and throws himself into research on demons to find out what happened. Danii gets the memory of the premonition back first and immediately passes it on to Bran, who wrecks Bobby's study due to stress. Maggie breaks into the study and demands to know what's going on, and an upset Bran tells her as little as possible. Maggie leaves, and Bran calls Crowley, asking about the Purple Eyed demon. Crowley agrees to look into it, and Bran talks to Bobby, explaining everything that happened. Ollie later drags Bran outside to talk, and Bran tells Ollie almost everything he knows. Ollie tells Bran that he'll help however he can, and that they're going back to Denver to pick up Gabe, who'd been at University for the past months. Bran agrees to go, provided that he drives himself. Ollie tells Bran that Bran can go himself, but because Ollie doesn't trust Danii, he'll be putting a tracker in the car. Bran agrees, and he sets off for Denver. Ollie and Bran continue talking over Twitter, and Ollie decides that someone needs to beat the self pity out of him, so at the next rest stop, Ollie breaks several of Bran's ribs to prove that Ollie will do what needs to be done. Danii and Bran make their first attempt to properly talk with each other. They reach Denver in "Boo, You Whore" and go to a nearby Starbucks to pick up coffee once Bran realises he doesn't know the last time he slept. While waiting for his coffee, he is confronted by an angry teenager, a split second beforehand Danii recognises her and tries to give Bran warning. The girl, Amelia , demands to know why he left her, claiming that she loved him and that she's pregnant. Bran texts Ollie, asking Ollie to come and help. Ollie arrives and grabs Bran and the two make a run for it. May catches up to them in the kitchen of a restaurant, and Bran realises that she also has psychic powers. Deciding that she could be useful in tracking down Purple Eyes. Ollie knocks her out and they take her back to the Tour Bus . When she wakes up, a terrified Amelia begs Bran to come home with her, giving him a set of co-ordinates that he passes onto the others. He checks the co-ordinates and realises that she is sending them to Alma, Colorado. Maggie tells Bran that Amelia told her that Purple Eyes visited her family home and told May to find Bran and get him to Alma, where there would be ghouls waiting for them. They decide to go anyway, not believing that ghouls are the only thing there and start preparing for a trap. Bran calls John Winchester, who's number he got from Bobby and exchanges information on demons. Bran discovers that Amelia's psychic powers come from a Yellow-Eyed demon instead of Purple Eyes. On the Tour Bus, Ollie locks himself, Bran and Stan into on of the bedrooms and demands that they work out their issues. Bran tries to co-operate, but after admitting to Stan that he was the reason the RV got destroyed, Bran withdraws and thinks that Stan will never forgive him for what's happened. Ollie gets furious at the lack of co-operation and drinks until he passes out, leaving Bran and Stan to work out their issues alone. For Ollie's sake, the two talk, working out their differences. Bran comes to the realisation that the others would be better off without him, and starts considering suicide. Danii interjects, asking him not to kill himself and he reluctantly agrees for the time being. Several times through out the episode, after talking Bran threatened Danii that he would put her in a sock puppet. In the mini episode "Explain How You Forgot To Invite Us To Your Party" Danii watches with slightly horrified amusement as Bran and a few others dissolve into a mini frat party. After waking up from an alcohol induced nap, Bran tries to talk to Amelia in "She Doesn't Even Live Here". He tries to figure out whether or not she's actually pregnant, and working off the assumption that any child of two people with psychic powers couldn't be anything but a monster, tries to convince her to have an abortion. She refuses, and when Bran starts loosing his patience, Danii tells him to not become like Mal. Bran, furious, tells Danii that it's his life and it's doesn't concern her. He says that she's only still here because he has bigger problems to deal with than her, and that he'd be getting rid of her as soon as possible. Startled she remains quiet as Bran calls a family meeting, where he fills the rest of the group in on what's been happening. Afterwards, he and Stan notice that Ollie's missing. Bran checks the GPS in Ollie's phone and discovers that he's in a small bar nearby called The Coon Shack. The two go to retrieve Ollie only to find him mid- bar fight with a group of bikers. Danii observes, remaining dead silent, as the three boys beat the bikers into unconsciousness and steal three of the bikes outside. They apologise to Ollie for their behaviour and Ollie forgives them, deciding that there was enough to deal with. They return to the Tour Bus, where Sam gives the three medical attention. He discovers that Bran's previous broken ribs have worsened significantly, causing substantial internal bleeding. Amelia joins them in the main section of the Tour Bus, and she's become very clearly pregnant in the hour since anyone last saw her. Bran demands that Sam give her an abortion, considering that no normal baby could grow that quickly. Sam reluctantly agrees, but says he'll only do it once Bran isn't in danger of dying. The group decide to split up - Mary, Bel, Elliot and Amelia would stay on the bus, Gabe and Stan would take Bran to the nearby veterinary hospital to fix his ribs and Maggie, Ollie and Stan would scout ahead in Alma. While unconscious during surgery, Crowley drags Bran and Danii's consciousness to his study, telling Bran that Alma is clearly a trap and that anyone who went in was going to die there. He explains that Bran was a type of key and Purple Eyes' plan was to get him to Alma to start the Apocalypse. He also warns him that his psychic powers are going to get stronger and more uncontrollable. Crowley also says he has yet to find anything on who Danii was. He calls Maggie, allowing Bran to speak to her while still unconscious. Bran tells her to get out of there and briefly explains the situation and hangs up. Crowley tells Bran that the baby has been born, and that it's a half demon. Bran realises that Danii has a physical form in this office and punches her, three times, which she takes without protest. Bran wakes up and tells Gabe and Sam what's happening before heading back to the Bus, noticing the hurricane of demons and ghosts in Alma. Bran calls Mal, telling him that he has a grandson now and is already a terrible grandfather. He sees Amelia, who is dying from the birth and Sam who is trying to save her. Danii watches, but doesn't protest as Bran empties a clip into her head, killing her and he empties another clip into the nearby baby. In "You Can't Just Ask People Why They're Crazy", Danii is in the Asylum with a fake set of memories along with the others. While the nurses are around, she is quietly sitting on the floor building towers out of dice with Bran. She doesn't speak, and hasn't in her entire time of being in the Asylum. Yet somehow she and Bran can flawlessly communicate with each other. In group therapy, she refuses to talk. After Amelia leaves and the patients are left alone, she remain in her spot on the floor as Bran goes to a corner of the room the cameras can't see with Ollie and Stan. She continues to play with the dice, while observing the others. When Barry joins them in the Rec Room, Danii accepts the cup of tea from him, but declines anything else. Amelia returns to the room with Bubba and Cletus, two orderlies within the Asylum. Bubba attacks Ollie and a fight breaks out, with the orderlies and Amelia revealing themselves to be demons. Danii sneaks out to try find help as she is small and quiet. She finds herself outside an office with a man and Sam inside. After watching the confrontation, Danii regains her memories, along with the psychic link with Bran. She warns him to leave the Rec Room and to come talk. She appears in the doorway and waves him towards her when he doesn't seem to believe her. The two try to find salt on Danii's recommendation and Bran hears Crowley's voice in his head. He's unconcerned, considering that Crowley is one of the usual voices, but is confused when Crowley says that he's finally found them. Crowley takes Bran and Danii's conciousness' to his office, where he gives Bran back his real memories and reveals that the Asylum isn't real, and is a construct of Purple Eyes'. Bran punches Danii twice for how much she's angered him in the past, and Crowley gives him two demon - killing knives, warning him that they only exist in this world. Bran asks Crowley to help him learn how to control his psychic powers. Crowley agrees to send someone to him soon to help, and tells him to punch the others to give them their real memories back. He also tells Bran where to find Purple Eyes. When they're back in the Asylum, Bran heads back to the Rec Room, stabbing Amelia and punching Ollie. He gives Ollie one of the knives when Ollie's memories return and heads to Purple Eyes' office. He demands answers from Purple Eyes. As the other's arrive, Purple Eyes takes a chocolate bar from his desk, causing them to realise that he isn't the real Purple Eyes, but a Trickster. He introduces himself as Coyote, and tells Bran that one of the names the real Purple Eyes goes by is Hastur. Coyote makes reference to a 'season three' and how he's very interested in seeing how the story plays out. They ask for Danii's body back, but Coyote refuses, claiming that 'it will mess with canon'. Instead, he gives Danii a way to speak to the others by possessing Bran and Gabe's laptops. Coyote eventually agrees to send them back to the Tour Bus, saying that he has gotten rid of the remains of the baby and Amelia. The group return to the Bus, which is now in Bobby's yard. Bran heads into Bobby's house with everyone else and he and Ollie talk about what had happened in the Asylum. Danii goes to the laptop and tries to give Bran as much privacy as he can as he confesses that he had feelings for Ollie in the Asylum and Ollie admits he felt the same. Because they think the Asylum constructed itself out of subconscious though, the two decide to try being a couple and see where that takes them. The following morning, in "He Ruins Peoples Lives", Bran and Ollie decide that Bran will leave the rest to train with his powers, and Ollie will stay with the others, visiting Bran occasionally. They work out a plan for dealing with Alma, wherein they will go in alone without telling the others and take out Purple Eyes themselves so the others won't get caught in the crossfire. They briefly address the likelihood of them not coming back alive, but move past it quickly. Later, Bran tells the others that he will be leaving, and that he won't be returning. He promises to stay in contact and gives Elliot a number to call him on if he's not answering the other. Maggie protests, but eventually agrees to let him go. Bran, Stan and Ollie decide to pay a visit to the Coon Shack before Bran leaves properly and Bran asks Crowley to teleport them there. They enter the Coon Shack, and after a quick chat with Bubba and Cletus, they hear police sirens in the distance. They leave the Coon Shack, taking three of the bikes outside. A few minutes later, they realise that limiters have been placed in the bikes. They pull over and run for the surrounding forest, and Ollie tries to contact Coyote asking for help. The group find themselves once again with fake memories, in a 1950s American small town. Danii meets up with the twins outside a bike shop before they run into some of the others. They decided it would fun to go see the ducks down by the lake. Bran joins them in the park and they go to the Malt Shop. Danii sits with Mary and listens as she prattles on about cheer leading try outs, which Danii refuses to take part in. As the Sniders discover the cheat codes of the simulation, they give Danii and Gabe their memories back. The two leave, talking about what is going on. Coyote reveals himself to the Sniders and gives them grenade launches to destroy the town for his amusement. Afterwards, on Stan's request, Coyote sends him and Danii to Mexico for a "date" of bungee jumping and lunch. Stan also asks if he could make an app on his phone in which he could talk to Danii in person without either of the laptops. Coyote then offers to get Bran and the Sniders out of the forest if they agreed that Coyote could pull them into a fake reality whenever he felt like. Bran asks Ollie to not take the deal, saying that they'll find there way out of the police's radar on their own. Coyote makes the decision for them, and they find themselves back in the forest. The three split up in different directions to throw off the police, and after a few hours of walking, Bran comes across a woman on the outskirts of the woods, who introduces herself as Anna and complains that he took too long to get to her. She says that Crowley sent her to help with his power and passes him a bottle of an unidentified liquid, telling him to drink it to be able to control the powers. Bran asks what it is, and she eventually admits that it's demon blood. Bran drinks the bottle and the two of them head to Las Vegas, Nevada, where they spend the next day killing demons. Bran tries to block Danii out, so she spends time chatting with Stan via the app. On the way back to Bobby's, Danii tells Bran that she's been in contact with Stan, and that Ollie had been arrested and possessed by a demon. Bran texts Mal, asking for his help, and heads towards Denver, figuring that the demon will be around there somewhere. While on the way there, Bran gets furious with Danii for the amount she interferes with his life, they have a massive argument. Bran admits that he feels completely betrayed by them dating, while Danii realises she left it far too long to explain it was purely a joke. In a moment of absolute panic Danii contacts Crowley for a way out. Danii makes a deal that she would be "out of Bran's head", but since she can't sell her soul, Crowley requests that she will owe him a favour that he can ask for any time. However Crowley seemed to think that "out of Bran" meant "into Stan", which she was not happy about. Yet it did let her find out that Stan was also possessed. In "On Wednesdays, We Wear Red", Danii tells Bran that Stan has also been possessed, and that she made a deal with Crowley, and her major mess up with said deal. Having reached his breaking point and feeling that he has failed everyone he ever cared about, Bran decides that he's too tired to deal with anymore. He stops he car at the side of a road and tries to shoot himself, having given up on everything. Danii, realising what Bran is doing through their telepathic connection, takes over him and begs him not to do it, saying that it'll be fine and they'll save Stan and Ollie. When she releases him, Bran pulls the trigger. He appears in Crowley's study with Danii. He tries to convince Bran to reconsider killing himself, telling him that even if he does, the key will just transfer to another. Bran tells Crowley that he doesn't care anymore and that he has sacrificed everything to stop this thing, and that he's done. Crowley offers him a deal - saying he'll give Bran the power to get rid of the demons in Ollie and Stan if he sells his soul. Bran makes a counter offer - Crowley takes the demons out of the Sniders and everyone bar him are uninjured back in Bobby's House, and that Danii is returned to her body in the condition it was in a week before she dies. Crowley agrees, but says it will take time to find Danii's body and in the mean time, she will be in the ether. Crowley also says that Bran also needs to kill Purple Eyes as part of the deal. Bran agrees to the deal, and the others appear in Bobby's house. Danii appears as a tiny floating ball of light at Bobby's along with the others, and quickly dodges as Mary tries to catch her in a jar. She explains to Stan quickly via Twitter that it was her and passes on the knowledge of the Anti-Possession tattoos. In "The Limit Does Not Exist" Danii stays floating near Stan, and is with him and Gabe when Coyote leaks the pictures of Maggie in a cheerleader outfit all over the internet, including extra pictures of Maggie in varying states of undress. Danii is horrified when Gabe chooses the Wet T-Shirt Competition to stop the pictures. He later hits Stan with a table after he finds out that Stan was leering at Maggie during the competition. While Bran makes up with Stan, Danii makes her self busy by messing around on Gabe's laptop, before returning to Stan's shoulder after Bran leaves. Danii notices an email Bobby gets from Mal about a clan of vampires he's hunting. In the surveillance photos attached Danii notices a familiar face: her body. She immediately tells Gabe and Stan, and sends a message to Crowley letting him know we found the body. Before being able to come up with a decent plan with the two boys, everything goes black for her as her little ball of light disappears from Bobby's. She wakes up and recognises her surroundings straight away, she's in her body, but she has no control, yet again. Panic surges through her but she keeps quiet, not wanting to draw the attention of the demon in control. She tried to reach out to the others back at Bobby's only to find that her connection to the internet, and even the app, was gone. She decided to make use and listen into the vampires praising the demon and her body as the "key" and the "vessel". She remains watching in silent horror as the rest of the RV kids show up, take down the vamps, and talk to the demon who is ready to blow the whole place up. Finally the demon says Danii can have the body back and leaves. All her memories come rushing back; she remembers her family, her boyfriend Erik, her best friend Kylie, her life beforehand, school, volleyball, her abduction by Purple Eyes. She blacks out and wakes up later on the RV. In the season finale, "We Should Totally Just Stab Caesar", the kids came up with a plan to take out Alma. Before Franko and Elliot flew over the town, dropping salt and napalm to salt and burn the town, Danii sanctified a nearby water tower and rigged it to blow. This resulted in the town being soaked in holy water. On her way back to the RV, by a preplanned route to avoid the planes course, she failed to notice the ghoul before it jumped onto of her. She died and returned to her place in the ether, manifesting yet again as a tiny, floating ball of light. In "Stop Trying To Make Family Happen" we see the kids finding the notes left in Bran's journal from both Bran and Ollie. Each of the kids decide on what they plan on doing next, Sam intends to to open a clinic, Franko wishes to stay at Bobby's as a mechanic. Danii, however, along with Gabe and Stan, are at a loss of what to do and just intend to keep busy to keep their minds from wondering. Physical Appearance Danii's stature is best described as tiny: she barely reaches 5'2" and is very slim. As a volleyball player and as an ex cheer leader she likes to keep fit, and is built for athletics and gymnastics. She tends to keep her hair long, the style changing from ponytails, braids, and loose. Though it is naturally blonde, it's colour has a habit of changing on a regular basis. She inherited her mother's brown eyes. She normally wears clothes that are comfortable and practical: shorts, t-shirts, braces, knee high or over the knee socks, and hoodies. She tends to wear dark or deep colours, and is commonly seen in band or fandom tees, and the occasional dress when the mood takes her. Personality Danii is a quiet girl, although she doesn't think twice about speaking up when she feels it necessary. When she lead a normal life, she tended to keep herself to herself, content with sitting alone with a book or sketching away in her sketchpad. However she doesn't deal well under stress or in moments when she feels she has no control due to her anxiety. In the beginning of Season Two, Danii had no memories and was extremely freaked out causing her to make a lot of rash decisions both consciously and unconsciously. Over the six months Bran was missing, she grew to be very protective and followed the vague impressions she got off him. This lead to her trying to avoid the other kids when they found him. When Crowley unlocked Brans memories she simultaneously became calmer and more nervous. While she herself can't even explain the calmness, she increasingly felt her control slipping resulting in her anxiety steadily growing. Equipment & Weaponry As a being with no corporeal form, Danii had little in the lines of weaponry. She most often used Gabe's laptop as a way to communicate with the kids without using Bran as a conduit. In "We Should Totally Just Stab Caesar", Danii is seen with a handgun for protection, though she seems uncomfortable with it and does not use it. Powers & Abilities Due to her access to all of Bran's memories, Danii knows quite a bit about the supernatural world and it's creatures. From Bran, she has learned how to do basic research, though she is not seen putting it to use. She is shown in "Get In, Loser. We're Going Hunting" to have similar telekinetic powers to ghosts, tossing Ollie into the side of the RV when he attacked Bran. She is not shown to use this power again, and it is unknown how she could do this due to the later revelation that she isn't a ghost. The fandom usually assume that this was just a continuity error on behalf of the writers. Relationships Trivia * She is not worse than Hitler. * Through the majority of season 2, everyone including herself believed she was dead. In fact she was just a spirit ripped out her body. * She died in Alma during the season finale. * Danii has two major irrationally fears: clowns and bridges. None of these are known to the others yet. * Danii and Stan were engaged for a while due to a joke that got out of hand, they never actually called that off. * She has a boyfriend from before she went missing. They haven't actually broken up yet. Category:Kids Category:Characters Category:Supernatural Creatures Category:Hunters Category:Alive